


The Alternative War

by Vodkannon7



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Kissing, Mating Press, Missionary Position, Neck Kissing, Partial Mind Control, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkannon7/pseuds/Vodkannon7
Summary: A hardened master rejected from Yggdmillennia's master selection program finds himself in the clutches of Semiramis, the Assassin of Red for Clock Tower. However, she has no interest in that. Rather, she's now intested in what he can offer to her. What will unravel from the union of these two, in this new war, with some different servants added to the mix?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Alternative War

Following the grail’s disappearance after the third holy grail war, the world of mages was in turmoil regarding the artifact’s whereabouts. However, following the discovery of Yggdmillennia’s treachery, the appearances of the servants of Black, and the following battle that ensued activating the grail’s backup system, the Magic Association and Yggdmillennia both scrambled to gather their masters and ancient relics, for the Great Holy Grail War was about to start.

With the grail’s reserve system initiated, another 7 servants were about to be summoned, this time in the faction of Red. Diverging from the ritual that summoned seven heroic spirits to fight for the mythical relic known as the holy grail, this ritual had now been corrupted. Transformed. Instead of 7 servants, now it’d be 14 servants split among 2 factions: Red and Black, fighting for the right to grant their wishes thanks to the holy grail. However, due to the repeated wars across the ages, many of the relics linked to powerful heroes were lost to time. 

However, this was little problem to Yggdmillennia, as they had prepared catalysts beforehand. No, the problem that Yggdmillennia faced was the selection for their masters. Coming from a vast array of backgrounds and lineages, their mages’ qualities were vastly inferior to those of the Mage's Association, whose lineages of distinguished magus simply outclassed them in skill, talent and power. Deciding to only pick the best of the best, they held a grueling selection test, with only the most outstanding of maguses managing to meet the requirements to be a master. It’s here that we meet a particular master. 

Originally from a lowly country in the old continent, this man managed to master the foreign style of magic with lightning fast speed. A natural prodigy when it came to combat, he enlisted himself as a mercenary until he eventually amassed a big enough bounty for himself that made him stay off the grid, finally seeking refuge inside Yggdmillennia. Participating in the master trials, he reached the final stages of the selection with relative ease. However, when the time came to select their candidates, the man was passed over, due to his dubious history of magecraft, as well as his lack of status in his background. 

Frustrated and rejecting what he believed to be the organization's erroneous decision to focus on lineage rather than raw skill, he abandoned the premises as they prepared to summon their servants. Walking through the rather desolated streets of Trifas, the dejected man wondered what to do now that he left Yggdmillennia. Perhaps the magus assassins and bounty hunters would finally catch up to him. Or he’d return to his native land, using his skills to amass a small fortune for himself. The future was uncertain for this man. 

However, he'd find out that problem was just around the corner. As he walked down the alleys of the romanian city, he felt a shadowy presence tailing him. Taking two right turns in a row, the shadow perfectly emulated his motions. Fully convinced that the figure was stalking him, he devised a plan to lose the stalker. However, with the shadowy figure moving quickly towards him, he realized that he had little time. Determined to fight to survive, the man tried to locate a busy street for him to blend in, using the common folks as shields to deter the shadow attacker from initiating combat. However, before he could reach the end of the alley, his movement was suddenly restricted.

“I can't have you involving outsiders now, can we?”

The feeling of asphyxiation and helplessness that permeated the man’s body made him shudder terribly as the shadow cloaked figure stepped out of the darkness, the clacking sound of heels hitting the pavement resounding across the space as all noises seemed to be muffled. This was a space sealed off by magic, with the man’s movements being restricted by a special poison concocted by the woman, a faint smile in her face as her hands stroked the man’s chin, pointing him towards her as the beautiful woman started asking questions.

“Now what’s a lone mage doing around the place where a holy grail war will occur, hmmm?”

The woman’s incredible beauty left the man flabbergasted, seemingly forgetting his sense of danger as his mind was filled by images of the seductive assailant. A magical space that no mage could easily conjure. A poison that took effect almost instantly. The man knew almost instinctively as a mage what he was standing in front of.

A servant.

__

“So! Do you have an answer for me?”

The man felt as his throat turned into an entangled knot, his voice refusing to come out from the overwhelming fear that the servant instilled in his mind. Did she know that he worked for Yggdmillennia? Or is the mage’s association picking off any mage that isn’t their own? Regardless, his prospects were looking somewhat bright. Presence concealment signified only one thing: that the servant in front of him was an assassin-class servant, which physically were the second weakest of all seven classes, only beaten by casters. However, something didn’t match. The magic field that surrounded them and prevented any noise from escaping wasn’t the sort of thing an assassin could muster. This was the work of a mage. And a rather powerful one at that. Could her master be nearby? There were a lot of questions he could have made. However, in his mind there was only one thing. A singular thing that overwhelmed all reasoning.

“I was out looking for a fair lady to spend the night with, but guess she came to me instead…”

Against all common sense, the man started flirting with the servant. Completely disregarding the possibility of her master being nearby. Ignoring the possibility of the servant growing irritated with him and killing him off in disgust. Ignoring all sense of danger, the man simply blurted out what he truly felt towards the servant. An ominous silence filling the alley for a couple of seconds, the sudden burst of laughter from the woman cut through the awkwardness like a servant's sword cutting through its enemies. 

“Goodness gracious...Just what sort of man are you!?”

The tense aura seemed to lighten somewhat as the woman kept laughing behind his back. If she felt like it, she could have ended his life right there and then. Seeing how his head was still attached to his torso, it seemed that she was willing to listen. Or at least she would when she stopped laughing. The woman seemed to have been intrigued by the man’s sudden proposal. Her fit of feverish laughter slowly receding, the assassin conjured a bottle out of thin air, opening it as a faint blue mist enveloped the space. Soon enough, the man found himself finally able to move about, falling onto his knees as his lungs were filled with the healing breath of the woman’s antidote. 

“Ah, don’t worry about the poison. It’s been mostly nullified now. Don't mind me, however. Keep talking. If you’re amusing enough, I might let you leave with just a few scratches~”

The woman’s words carried a certain air of intrigue to them. Not a threat, but certainly ringing deep inside the man’s ears was the assurance that his life was dependent on the servant’s whims and mood. However, the man was undeterred by the threat of death. In fact, his fire was instead being stoked by the prospect of such a challenge: wooing such a gorgeous woman like that, and a servant no less.

  
“Ahaha… Must be my lucky day, with such a gorgeous lady lending her ear to me.”

Slowly standing up, the man realised that he easily dwarfed the petite woman. He hadn’t noticed before how small and frail the servant appeared to be. If only she weren’t a servant but rather a common girl, he thought, as the possibilities of what he would do to her swelled his mind, swirling all over his head while clouding his judgement as the raw, animalistic needs took over his body. His loins seemingly ablaze at the very idea of her tiny frame being crushed by his hulking body, a shrewd smile formed on his lips as he imagined sweet moans of pleasure leaving her plush lips, glistening with her slobber after her lust-addled mind has surrendered to him.

“Name doesn’t matter...What matters is that I can show you the night of a lifetime” 

boasted the man, his chest swelling with pride as his hands met with the servant’s, her eyes slightly widening at the man’s brazen approach. However, she didn’t mind it that much.

“Eh~ Trying to sweet talk me? Such a straightforward man~”

Her nail digging into his chest in an intimidation attempt, she watched a small dot of red forming at his shirt, looking up towards the tall man, hoping to get a funny reaction of terror out of him. However, the man seemed unfazed by this gesture.

“Ah, hope you engrave that feeling. You’ll be scratching a hell of a lot more than just my chest”

Such gall this man had. Even when faced with a servant, a being of unimaginable power that could easily reduce him to nothing more than cinders or a fleshy mess strewn about the street… He didn’t falter. Semiramis was intrigued by him.

“Hmmm~ Such a confident response… Fine, you pass for now. Name’s Semiramis. I’m the Assassin of Red. Pleased to make your acquaintance in this cold, lonely night~”

Semiramis… Hailing from a land so close to Iraq, the man definitely knew of her. The Queen of Assyria! To think that the Red faction has managed to summon such a powerful servant to their side… However, that begs the question. What’s such an important servant doing here? And all by her lonesome, for that matter? From the way she put it, there’s no master around here…

“Lonesome? What, no master to keep you company?”

“Sadly, none that could measure up. Although I’ve grown curious about you. Let’s say I agreed to your proposal. What, then, did you have in mind~?”

Caught slightly unaware by the woman’s sudden agreement, the gears on his head had to suddenly turn as he came up with a plan that’d ensure she’d end up in his bed. However, something else entirely took hold of him. He stopped seeing the servant as a powerful being. He now started seeing her as something fickle. Something that could be dominated. A woman. His hand suddenly groping Semiramis’ ample rump through her clothes, he pulled the woman towards him, her hands suddenly meeting the man’s groin as she felt the throbbing, raging slab of meat hiding between his legs. 

“No plans. Just show you what you’ve been missing out on.”

A faint smile forming on the blushing Semiramis’ face, the pair walked out of the magic field, making their way towards a run-down hotel near the skirts of the town, the sight of the man wrapping his arm around his woman’s waist invoking feelings of jealousy on all who saw the beauty about to be ravished.

__

It was about 2 AM. The once-bustling city of Triflas was now enveloped in the cold silence of the middle of the night. None except drunkards and women of company remained roaming it’s streets. In the dead of the night stands a certain hotel on the edges of the city. One that was about to be rattled down to it’s foundation as the couple that rented a room for the night seemed to be indulging themselves perhaps a bit too much before entering their room.

“W-wait! P-Please let me get re-Hhhngnnhhh!”

However, the man wouldn’t give her a moment’s respite. He had been turned into a feral beast. The moment they stepped inside the room, all reason seemed to melt away as his hands clawed away at the woman’s clothes, ripping the pompous dress open as the woman’s modest cleavage spilled out, the man's hands being quickly filled by her softness as his lips parted from her lips and nuzzled against her neck, making her skin bumpy as his hands suddenly pulled the dress down, revealing the woman’s lascivious underwear, her stockings matching her raven hair as her coppery eyes filled with tears, feeling defenseless in front of this predator. 

Throwing the broken garments aside, he pushed her against the cold walls of the run-down building, her silky-smooth skin being marked by the roughness of the beast’s embrace as he claimed her as his property, her neck now covered by his bites as he continued to love the woman’s soft body, hands fumbling about with her breasts as he kneaded them heartily, her legs shuddering as one of them wrapped and locked around his waist, pushing him closer to the increasingly lustful servant as he slowly inserted his throbbing member deep inside of her, slowly piercing her folds as inch after inch of his monstrous cock pried her sex open. 

As he finally sheathed himself fully with Semiramis’ body, the woman was effortlessly lifted and held aloft by his cock, her hands desperately holding onto the mage as he started pistoning away, meek whimpers like those of a maiden on her first night being quickly replaced by the animalistic moans and grunts of a harlot having her body enjoyed by one of her usual customers. She no longer was the powerful Queen of Assyria, the Master of Poison or the architect of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. No. In front of this virile male, she was nothing more than a woman. 

“N-no! Please stop! I’m going crazy!”

Whenever he pierced her core with his veiny lance, the woman felt a joy greater than any she has ever experienced. When her cervix receives the loving kisses of his enormous glans, she feels fulfilled as a woman. And whenever he wraps his powerful arms around her torso, she feels the fires of passion long extinguished being stoked once more as she meekly gives herself to him, the clear liquid streaming down her thigh resembling a broken fountain. 

“Aaaahhh! Yes! Don’t stop!”

Bathed in the faint light of the moonlight was Semiramis’ body as it bounced and jerked up brutally atop a thick mast, her legs trembling as she repeatedly slammed her hips down against the man’s throbbing member, sweat dripping down her curvaceous figure as the man’s hands confidently grasped her ample hips as he brought them down mercilessly, impaling the woman’s sex with reckless abandon as the bed creaked horribly with their mating. 

“Who’d expect a servant being this pent up!”

The man suddenly lifted his torso to meet the bouncing Semiramis, wrapping his arms tenderly around her, their lips meeting in a sultry, sloppy kiss as his tongue forcefully pried open her maw, coiling around her tongue as the mix of slobber intoxicated the Master of Poison. Her eyes rolling back as he continued to pull and tug at her submissive tongue, whimpers of pleasure left the woman’s mouth as her body tensed up, her folds tightly clamping down on the man’s cock as he continued stuffing her needy hole. 

The servant had never experienced a pleasure like this. She was growing hooked on such a depraved feeling. She had only known of sex as an act to procreate. To bring new life into this world. But the way the man slammed his hips so ravenously against her, the entire bed frame threatening to break after such a relentless assault made her head spin,chest tightening at the idea of becoming enthralled by such a man, her thoughts growing hazy as lust took hold of her. 

Finding herself suddenly facing the roof, legs up and flailing about helplessly as the hulking figure of a man slammed down on her, she couldn’t help but wrap her limbs around him lovingly, nails digging into his back as each poke and stab of his throbbing sex made her grow closer and closer towards the heights of euphoria.

The pair continued to indulge in each others bodies for hours on end, losing track of time as they fulfilled their lustful needs, forgoing any sense of decency or morality as they drowned in each other’s warmth and scents, the night quickly turning into day as the pair were greeted by the faint rays of the sun piercing through the blinds, basking in the afterglow of a passionate night. 

“Hope you enjoyed your new master’s cock~,” 

Gloated the man, the blushing servant still taking deep breaths as she recovered from the incredible amount of orgasms she experienced in such a short time. However much her hubris as a woman wanted to make her deny it, she simply couldn’t. 

She was absolutely hooked on the feeling of his massive prick splitting her open. As a bright red light enveloped his hand, a command seal appeared on the back of his hand, signalling his ownership of Semiramis. 

“Now...Let’s talk about this holy grail war, shall we?”

__

It had been a couple days since Semiramis had selected her new master. She passed him off as a him to the magus of the mage association, who quickly dismissed him, as they had more pressing matters in their hands. The selection of masters, aside from Semiramis’, had already been finished. Now, they are just waiting for the relics to arrive in Romania. In the meantime, Semiramis explains the rules of the grail war to hre master… while tenderly slurping on his throbbing member, her knees scraping on the wooden floor of their hotel room while he reads the documents regarding the relics.

“So Clock Tower managed to gather the shard of a sword from a knight of the round table, a bowstring from Greece, a chain from a deserted island and a piece of broken lance from Japan… Who the hell are these servants supposed to be?”

The master was clearly not interested in the holy grail war. A battle to the death between two factions seemed like the peak of idiocy for him. All maguses know the moment they become versed in magic that the holy grail is the most coveted relic of all. Even If a faction managed to win, the team would quickly crumble as the masters fought for their desires. 

As such, it really was no different than the usual war, with your enemies being 13 instead of 6. Besides, he was more focused on the servant kneeling in front of him, her mouth struggling to wrap around his massive, pulsing length, her plush pink lips tenderly nuzzling against his searing hot pipe, her eyes looking glazed over as everything else seems to disappear around her, her instincts as a woman telling her to pleasure her master. However, taking a moment to explain to her master, she let go of his cock, deciding instead to stroke it with her silk gloves as she answered his question.

“The saber would probably be a knight that lived alongside Arthur. The bowstring probably means an archer, of which there are many in Greek mythology. The chain on a deserted island could be anyone, really… However, the broken lance means this one is probably a berserker...” Although the assassin tried her best to properly explain the situation to him, the man seemed more interested in her mouth, rather than what came out of it. 

Grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling the woman towards his groin, his cock was quickly sheathed on her mouth, balls slapping her chin as he skullfucked the queen, her legs kicking and fidgeting on the floor as her eyes rolled back from the lack of air, the manly, overwhelming musk emanating from the man driving her senses wild, her slobber covering his shaft as he continued to pump his cock in and out of her mouth, her lips pulling and dragging along his skin as the woman was treated like a common whore rather than a servant.

A loud grunt coming from the man followed a blast of thick ropes of cum being blasted straight into the woman’s throat, her jaw loosening around his length as the gooey stream of seed washed down her throat, greedily gulping it down. Her maw finally releasing her master’s member, she presented her messy mouth as proof that she wolfed it down.

“Better answer me this, then”

Grabbing the woman’s hair and pulling her up, he slammed her against the wall, tearing her dress down and sliding her panties aside as he burrowed his throbbing erection straight into her sopping wet hole, her toes curling as her heels clacked against the floor, the thin walls rattling once more as her master started nibbling on her ears, licking and biting onto her ivory skin as his 

“Are they all as slutty as you~?”

“A-Aaaah~

Don’t be ridicu-mmmhmm~

Although they’re all women…

So p-perhaps this perverted cock stands a chan-guuuuuhh!”

The man wasn't going to leave any shadow of doubt in the assassin’s mind. There was no chance. No maybe. He was going to break them for sure. His cock twitched at the idea of making even more servants like her become nothing more than cumdumps for him to enjoy at his whims. 

Seeing the meek Semiramis moan and shudder whenever he railed her from behind, her plush ass reddened from the intensity of his hips slamming against her, felt a depraved flame being stoked in his chest, swelling with a lewd feeling of fulfillment as the heroic spirit became nothing more than a harlot for him.

“AH! B-but the caster and rider servants are total mysteries...Their masters only agreed to participate-Hmmmm... if they summoned their own servants…AH... With their own catalysts… a degraded book of genji and a piece of an old, broken b-bull horn!”

No matter. He just needed a few to fall prey to him. With superiority in numbers, he planned to take control of the red faction and leave this ridiculous war behind him, regarding as idiotic the idea of dying for a bunch of old geezers that already have a foot on the grave. As he let out his pent up frustration on the whimpering servant, Semiramis let out howling shrieks of pleasure, her back arching as he stuffed her cunt full of his throbbing manhood, relentlessly slamming her repeatedly against the wall a she pulled the servant’s raven hair, a depraved smile on her face as she begged for more. Broken was the prideful queen. Now only remained a woman that tasted the forbidden fruit. That had tasted the touch of a wild, passionate man. 

With a loud scream, the woman felt her womb being flooded by his seed once more, her legs trembling terribly as her amber eyes rolled towards her back, her tongue lolling out as a strands of drool travelled down her chin, her body convulsing as she finally collapsed onto the floor, cum oozing out of her loosened cunt as her master proudly stood over her, shooting the final strands over her face, plastering the regal visage with the virile seed of a human mage.

“Can’t wait for tomorrow’s summoning ritual~”

“Yes, master~”

__

In one of the underground temples prepared by the mage’s association were a group of maguses preparing themselves to start the summoning ritual. 6 mages of many distinguished families were lined up on their respectives circles, the relics for their corresponding servants lying on the center. However, there was one master that stood out from the rest. A rather lanky man, he stood by with the heads of Clock Tower, watching in contemplation as the mages waited for the propre hour to start summoning.

“The time’s finally here. We shall invoke powerful servants and defeat those treacherous traitors at Ygdmillenia.”

The old men talked amongst themselves as the former member of said group listened to their rambling, their jeers mixed with celebration at the prospect of what they'll do once the grail is in their hands. As the witching hour finally approached ever so closer, Semiramis suddenly appeared into the scene, stepping out of the shadows as the mages spoke to her.

“Ah, lady Semiramis, glad you could grace us with your presence,” said the mage while grinning.

“Always a pleasure helping out my associates… How are the summoning rituals proceeding?”

“Running along perfectly. Our mages are almost at the peak of their powers, so with our catalysts, it should be no problem to summon the most powerful of servants,” replied the man, a gloating loko on his eyes.

“Ah, is that so? I’m pleased to hear that… Regarding the overseer of the war… Has the church or the association decided to send anyone over to supervise? Or has a ruler-class servant appeared after the reserve system activated?”

“No, no such thing has happened. It’s a bit troublesome. The church said they’d send an overseer, but so far no one has appeared.”

“Ah, that’s to be expected. After all, we disposed of him not even half a day ago,” said Semiramis, a creepy smile flashing on her face.

“Wh-What!? What are you-,”

However, the old mage suddenly found himself short of breath, clutching his chest as his lungs seemed to be filled with thousands upon thousands of searing-hot needles, his consciousness quickly slipping away as his body tumbled onto the ground, his fellow mages quickly following suit as the cloud of poison quickly spread across the room, enveloping them in a thick mist that put them into a permanent sleep, the mage slowly drinking from a purple bottle given to him by Semiramis before he arrived. 

“Got to say… That’s a very convenient ability of yours.”,

The man praised the servant as she undid the cloud of poison, smacking her ass with a very loud slap, her voice slightly cracking as a feminine whimper escaped her mouth, face blushing like a maiden as he man proceeded to knead her ample rump, a shiver travelling through her back as she tried to compose herself.

“Good girl~”

“P-please not right now, master. We have to finish the summoning rituals.”

Effectively, as the clock finally hit the witching hour, the summoning circles started to lit up, the hands of the comatose mages lighting up in a red light as the command seals burned themselves on their skin.

“It’s some complicated magecraft, so I’ll have to work fast.”

The Queen of Assyria started to work on the mages, activating one of her special characteristics: dual class. Managing to be both an assassin and a caster, the servant was able to handle high levels of magecraft, using them to start the process of command seal transfer. 

Guiding her master along, the man’s tattoo started growing ever so slightly, eventually his entire arm covered in command seals as he took all 18 strokes of the seals, his magic circuits eventually settling in and accepting the magical load. 

“With this, all six servants shall be yours to command.”

“Excellent work… I should reward you~”

“H-Hmmpphm!”

Her mouth suddenly being invaded by his tongue, the pair exchanged a loving, passionate kiss before he suddenly pushed the woman aside, the room being filled by a sudden flash of lightning as the 6 servants suddenly appeared into the room, standing in the middle of their respective circles. Looking in amazement at the 6 women lined up in front of him, his eyes darted all over the place, his eyes basking in the incredible followers, or rather slaves, he had just acquired.

“Ah, truly a sight for sore eyes…”

Checking them up one by one, he carefully examined their bodies with a leerful gaze, his cock slowly pulsing and throbbing as the idea of who’d be first. A woman in white and red armor, a cat-girl in a black and cyan dress, a muscular barely-clothed woman, a white-haired lancewoman of the east, a blonde beauty mounting a white bull… and a pale woman in black, sporting the biggest rack the man has ever seen. 

Tongue already hanging in delight, the throbbing master quickly approached the brown-haired lady, her curves being tightly hugged by her black frilly dress as he circled the woman a few times. Exquisite breasts that stood perkily on end, propped up by a corset that only brought more attention to her curvaceous hourglass-like figure. A rump equally scrumptious, the man licked his lips in whetted desire as he casually approached the rather willing woman.

“So who might you be dear?”

“Servant, Caster. My name’s Murasaki Shikibu. Please use me at your own discretion, master”

“Wooooo, you’re a real go-getter, eh?”

His hands struggling to even cup her enormous breasts, he bounced them around in total bliss as he rubbed her humongous rear with his bursting erection, his pants quickly dropping to the floor while his lips met with Murasaki’s neck, marking the writer with a couple of hickeys as faint moans escaped her mouth.

She didn't seem to mind her master’s advances, so with a sudden pull downwards, he took off the woman’s corset, her breasts sagging before he suddenly grasped thm, kneading her softness with a rough, steady pace, his hips slowly thrusting between her asscheeks as the leaking precum tainted the fancy dress, his slobber quickly finding itself all over her body. On her breasts, on her neck, on her exposed back. 

He could take it no longer. Turning the woman around, he forced his tongue down the caster’s mouth, invading and tasting her maw with gusto as his hands effortlessly ripped her dress aside, her beautiful breasts popping out in a lewd manner, her body trembling with excitement and anxiousness at the idea of being used as an outlet for his lust. 

Her hands suddenly feeling the enveloping warmth of his veiny member, she felt cinders lighting inside her chest, her thoughts growing hazy as he continued to partake in her voluptuous figure. 

“You’re a writer, aren’t you? Better write a poem for what you’re about to experience.”

Her vision suddenly shifting skywards, she gazed at the beautiful full moon, bathing the small temple with it’s light as her beautifully pale skin shimmered faintly beneath such a breathtaking spectacle. However, her vision was suddenly obscured by a towering figure proudly standing above her, blocking all light and leaving only shadows. 

Her legs pushed next to her head and her panties ripped off, she felt as her inner walls were invaded by the man’s swollen member, his length filling her folds in one thrust, her cervix receiving a painful kiss from the tip of his cock, balls slapping her taint as the man blanketed her opulous body in hedonistic need, her carmine eyes locking with the man’s hickory colored irises before he started jackhammering the writer’s cunt, her leg violently flailing about in the hair, heels threatening to fall from the intensity of his thrusts. 

Semiramis watched with longing and jealousy in her eyes as the man mating pressed the buxom servant, loud moans of pleasure intermittently escaping her mouth between sessions of rough kissing. The man couldn’t get enough of the servant’s tightness. Her wetness. Her softness. He could drown in her, growing addicted to her warmth and scent, a sense of fulfillment swelling his chest. Something instinctive. Something primal and animalistic. The feeling of subjugation. 

Increasing the rhythm of his thrusts, the slapping sound of the wet meat resonated with the rhythm of the writer’s howling shrieks of pleasure, culminating in a crescendo that exploded the moment her womb was flooded to the brim with his burning spunk, slowly sliding out as the copious amounts of cum oozed out of her thoroughly beaten cunt, a satisfied look in her face as she lifted her torso up, her heaving chest sagging with each breath she took as she started cleaning her master’s shaft, lapping up the mix of her love juices and his virile seed. 

“Ah, dear, you make me wanna breed you again...But the other girls might get greedy.”

“I’m sure we’ll all come to an agreement soon enough~” replied the blushing woman, now clearly hooked on the feeling of having her guts rearranged by his dick.

“Like hell we will!”

A loud voice splitting the silence apart and making the wooden planks ratle all over, the knight in white armor pointed her sword towards the naked master. 

“Oh? And you are?”

“Better engrave this name in your memory, trash! I’m Mordred, the Knight of Treachery! And the one that shall kill King Arthur!”

“I wont allow such a crude, boorish man to be my master! Atalanta, disciple of Artemis, shall dispose of you!”

“Looking at your face reminds me of that man… That accursed man! I’ll crush you where you stand! I’ll keep the name Penthesilea of the Amazons free of your filth!”

Seemed like the proud knight wasn't keen on the master’s plans for this war. However, she wasn't alone in her sentiment of disgust. The catgirl knocking an arrow in the blink of an eye and the muscular woman swinging her chains around as the morning stars whistled with the parted wind, the trio of women were more than ready to rebel against him. The lancewoman...seemed a tad lost in her own world, while the woman seated atop the white bull sported a rather amused visage, legs crossed as she watched intently at the way the master handled the problematic trio.

“Die, scum!

“Be reduced to a lump of flesh!”

“I'll skewer you with my arrows!” 

Their weapons aimed at his throat, the trio of woman jumped towards him, the master recoiling as he took a couple of steps back, ready to evade their attacks...only to watch as the trio of women collapsed onto the floor, their weapons sliding towards him before he snapped back to reality and he kicked them aside, a small condescending laughter mixed with indignation coming from Semiramis as she approached the fallen women, her heel just shy of hitting Penthesilea’s face. 

“That’s quite the gall you’ve got there, attacking our master like that. Honestly, I should get rid of you right now…”

“Now now, Semirachis-chan… I’m sure they just need a little nudging~”

The trembling Murasaki added to Semiramis ire as she slowly stood up, her hand pointing forward as she had casted Witchcraft onto the trio, sealing their Noble Phantasms and debilitated Mordred’s defense toward spells and poisons. Seems like they already anticipated some servant getting rowdy with them.

“Fine… Master, if you’d please do us the honor of disciplining your servants and teaching them the error of their ways…”

Bowing to him as they presented the trio of paralized women, he stroked his chin while he licked his lips in anticipation, his flaccid cock slowly regaining it’s vigour as he approached the raging Penthesilea, a look of scorn on her face as she watches the man towering above her, his cock leaking the mixture of Murasaki’s juices, as well as his precum, covering the woman’s toned back with his scent.

“D-disgusting!”

“Now, now, don’t say that… Although guess you need a little convincing. By this command se, I order you: the moment you taste my cock, you shall surrender to me!”

The man loudly proclaimed, the tattoo on his arm starting to shine intensely as his cock gained a faint glow of red before his shaft was covered by magic circuits, his length throbbing and pulsing with vigour as he lowered his hips over the laying down Penthesilea, ripping her panties off. Taking hold of her legs, he rubbed his glans against the shuddering woman, a look of desperation in her face as she pleaded at the master to stop. However, ignoring her with a smirk on his face, he let out a loud grunt as his enormous cock was embraced by the servant’s clamping folds, her eyes rolling back as her mind was overwhelmed by the insurmountable amount of pleasure the command seal was delivering inside her boy. 

Convulsing horribly beneath the master, he proceeded to slowly drive his cock as deep as it could go, the woman letting out a moan when he reached her cervix, then slowly retiring himself as his head scrapped every crevice and every bump of the woman’s wet walls, all semblance of previous resistance disappearing as they were replaced by moans of pleasure. Fighting it at first, the woman protested unconvincingly as her body trembled with each orgasm that washed over her body. 

Grabbing her ponytail as a handle, the master hastened the rhythm of his plowing, the queen’s ass jiggling about with each slam of his hips, the intensity of such making her cheeks clap and slap each other, almost sound like a tribe’s drum until the climax finally arrived. Pushing the woman down and throwing his entire weight on top of her, he unloaded rope after rope his virile spunk deep into her welcoming hole, the former queen of the amazons now nothing more than a subservient slut. Drooling onto the floor, her legs finally plopped onto the ground as she lay there, her mind overwhelmed by the pleasure.

“Wh-What did you do, monster!?”

“Oh, don’t worry, little kitten. You’ll get your turn now~”

Quickly forgetting about the amazon, his sight shifted towards the greek archer. Gleefully looking at her tail, he decided to lift her entire body and looked for a place to rest her before he slammed the lights out of this cat.

“Master, here’s a spot~

Oh, forgot to introduce myself!

Servant, Rider. I am Europa...”

Beckoned by the suddenly talkative Europa, her fingers pointed at the man to rest the girl on her white bull. Not one to reject such a kind gesture, he put he catgirl on the bull’s side and spread her legs open, his face diving into her moist slit as his tongue spread her pinkish labia and toyed with her folds, loudly slurping over her wetness as the cat screamed and moaned in ecstasy. She had devoted herself to the virgin goddess Artemis, so she had never even touched herself before. To her, the idea of allowing a man onto her loins was an unspeakable sin. 

Yet here she was, throwing her head back in ecstasy as he continued digging deeper into her cunt, his tongue eventually overwhelming the woman’s senses and making her experience her first climax, her legs shooting up as her toes curled from her muscles tensing up. She was ready. His cock poised and ready at the entrance to her overflowing sex, she let out meager whimpers of resistance as she tried to claw away at the man’s chest, with only feeble thumps resulting from her futile attempt. And with a sudden thrust, the cat let out a gasp of fear as her walls were being slowly spread by the man, his cock piercing her inch by inch, until he finally sheathed himself on her, her trembling body being caressed by Europa.

“Still, I’ve got to say...She’s making such a cute face~”

The playful Europa looked at the shivering cat with perverted curiosity, her hands fondling the woman’s chest as they bounced up and down to the rhythm of their master’s thrusts, a stream of drool escaping the edge of her mouth as she kissed the catgirl, their tongues intertwining as she kept fumbling about with her breasts.

“Didn’t expect you to be this lewd. How come a servant like you ends up like this?”

“Fufu~

It’s only because your vigour and way of handling things reminds me of a certain someone~

Someone that, just like you, enjoyed having fun with women all over the place~”

Letting go of the cat's mouth, she instead focuses on her master’s, her tongue coiling around his as they swapped spit like a pair of lovers, undoing her robes as one of his hand holding the archer’s hips let go of her and instead started kneading one of Europa’s breasts, fingers sinking into her softness as he caressed the ivory orb, pinching and pulling her nipples as she moaned tenderly in his mouth, eventually breaking the kiss as a strand of slobber connected their lips, smiling as she whispered next to his ears.

“Fufu~

I feel my Spirit Origin changing for you...So much fun!”

Driven wild by her words, the rider found her slit stuffed by the man’s coarse fingers, their mouths locked around each other once more as he continued slamming his hips against the inexperience and overwhelmed catgirl, her mind having melted into a mush of messy and lustful thoughts, the command seal having worked it’s magic and turning the archer from a proud and pure disciple to subservient slut that was cumming her brains out on her first time. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she started to push him deeper into her pussy, walls clamping as she offered her core to him. She no longer was a virgin archer. She had been sullied, her pure-white Origin now tainted by the man’s cock, his balls growing heavy as he once more prepared himself to shoot. 

However, Europa didn’t want to be left behind. Her hands reaching for his balls, she started massaging them eagerly, caressing them with love until they finally reached their breaking point, a grunt signalling his climax as he once again unloaded his seed deep into the catgirl’s womb, filling her to the point of overflowing out of her pussy, where Europa proceeded to lap up the spilled seed, her tongue carefully cleaning up the place where Atalanta and her master’s sexes met. And as he grew flaccid, finally sliding out of her beaten cunt, Europa proceeded to give her master a thorough cleaning, delivering peckish kisses at the tip of his cock to help the blood flow once more. 

Slurping on his sex wildly, the woman’s fingers started to gravitate towards her moist sex, her fingers toying with her sensitive clit as she took her master’s length as deep as it could go, her throat clamping down on his growing member until he finally reached full-hardness, his vigour once more captivating the rider as she looked at her master expectantly.

“Gonna have to knock you down a peg. Wouldn’t want you growing uppity”

Grabbing the woman’s hair by the side, he started to slam his cock straight into her mouth like it were a pussy, her tits swaying back and forth as she grasped his legs tightly, using them as support as she had her mouth violated by the man’s cock, his scent slowly overwhelming her senses until she finally could take it no more. Letting go of his cock, she stood up, and getting clingy with him, tightly wrapped one of her legs around her master, whose hands were eagerly groping her generous rump, their chests rubbing together as she eagerly received his kiss. 

“Damn it, you bastard! Just wait till this poison wears off…”

The final rebelling servant, Mordred, glared at the man in defiance, her eyes burning with a burning hatred that threatened to consume him. However, he wasn’t too concerned with her. Letting go of the eager Europa, he casually approached Mordred, planting his foot on her head as he proclaimed for all seven servants to hear. 

“Now I shall proclaim: from this moment onwards, none of you shall deny me. I’ll take you whenever I please, wherever I please. You’re nothing more than breeding sows. So listen well to my commands...Especially you, Mordred.

By the power of the command seal, I order you: cum your brains out and submit to me.”

And the moment the red light hit Mordred, her body started to convulse horribly as the magic took effect, her head thrown back as she came again and again, her legs tensing terribly as she moaned out unintelligible garble. She was broken. With one look, anyone could tell that the proud knight Mordred was no more. Now, she was nothing more than a slut for her master. A slut for human cock.

Standing triumphantly above her, the man grabbed the woman’s head, looking her in the eye as a red aura enveloped his dick, Mordred could do nothing except flash an expectant smile in her face as her cunt was fiercely penetrated by her master. His thick, veiny cock mercilessly plowing the knight, her eyes looked vacant and glazed over with lust as he pinned the knight down, her dwindling chest not quite up to her master’s liking. However, the tightness of her holes more than made up for it. 

Holding her legs up and crushing the woman with his body, he planned to fuck the woman until she was nothing more than mess of cum and drool. However, something unexpected happened. Behind him was the lancewoman, her tongue suddenly probing inside the man’s rear hole. Letting out a surprised gasp, the man felt his hips quickening as he pressed down on Mordred, a look of melting pleasure painted on her face as the white-haired lancer kept slurping all over the man’s taint, eventually travelling to his balls before cupping them inside her mouth. With a rather loud pop, she finally decided to address her master. 

“Forgive my sudden intrusion, O great and tall one!

Name’s Nagao Kagetora, avatar of the Eight-Bladed Bishamonten!

Don’t really get what’s happening, but I support you, Master!”

And just as hastily as she introduced herself, she just as quickly returned to slurping all over her master’s rear, her loud greedibly bathing every nook and cranny of his, his balls slapping her as he continued plowing the screaming Mordred, the last bits of resistance disappearing from her psyche as her legs wrapped around his waist.

“Cum! Cum, Master! Knock me up! Give me a baby!

“Ah! No fair, Mordred! I got to him first!”

“I shall write a poem about his vigour and virility. But I need to get knocked up first!”

“He shall bring the Amazons back! I need his seed inside me!”

“He hasn’t used me yet, so I should go next!”

“Master, please keep showing me more perverted things I’ve been missing out on!

“I don’t get it, but I’ll wait for my turn to receive your seed!”

The servants surrounding the man, they kept caressing and kissing his body in worship as his hips finally buckled, pistoning the broken knight with such ferocity and intensity that it made her fellow servants get hot with lust and envy, wishing to take her place as soon as possible. With a loud grunt, the man finally erupted inside Mordred, her legs unable to hold on and shooting up, setting the man free of her lock and allowing himself to pull out, his cock still blasting as he bathed his servants with his cum, flying all over their bodies. 

Covered in his creamy, magic-infused seed, the servants started lapping up every bit they could, licking and caressing each other as they locked in passionate kisses, swapping the mix of his cum and their slobber all around as they grew drunk on the desire to breed. The desire to get knocked up. Lining up for him, they tenderly spread their pussy lips for him, shrewd smiles on their faces as they begged for him, in unison:

“Please bless us lowly servants with your children, Master~” x7

“Ah...This is it. This is what I was meant for! With these seven servants, I need nothing else!

...Although seven is still a tad low.

After I’m done knocking you girls up, I think we should pay my old bosses a visit, eh~? 

The moans and shrieks of pleasure resounding through the building, the night was filled with wanton lust and depraved desire. Come the next morning, the residents of Trifas would come to discover a bizarre spectacle inside the hidden building: finding the group of mages all over the floor, locked in an eternal sleep from which they didn’t appear to wake up. Just as they finished moving them to the hospital and prepared to contact the authorities, they were alerted that a group similar to theirs had been found in a castle near the outskirts of the city, with all of the males having fallen into an eternal slumber. However, aside from the men knocked out cold, they also found the remains of what seemed to be rock giants, as well as some tubes with a mysterious liquid lined up on the basement. Aside from that, they found the tattered remains of female clothes, as well as some sort of uniform, strewn about on the floor.

Was this a ring of sex trafickers? People that messed with the wrong prostitutes? Divine retribution from a higher being? Despite their best efforts to come up with an answer, they came up empty handed. For none who knew of what truly happened that night remains.


End file.
